gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies Evolution Online
Developer :TGI Release date :10 October 2019 Consoles :PC,Wii U,Ps Vita,PS4 Genre :Multiplayer,Third Person Action Ratings :Mature (18+) Tagline :"The Evolution of Zombies (Re)Starts at the Network." Zombies Evolution Online or ZEO ''is the 3rd sequel of the popular Technology Games.Inc's famous Zombies Evolution series.This time,it is online and also available to play on Facebook. Cover Text ''"The anticipated sequel of the famous Evolution has returned!Now,it starts again at the social networks!Challenge your friends to be the best Horde Leader Ever!Play with your friends OR against them,because the humans are dead,now time to take the throne!" Unlike any other Zombies Evolution games,because this is online,this game has no plot but still awesome. Gameplay Like the previous Zombies Evolution games this game still have the same mechanics of a Third Person Action game.What is different is that now,there is no horde leader.You ARE the Horde Leader.You still can choose your zombie by just typing the name like any ZE games.The previous weapons from ZE 1 and ZE 2 will return with more efficiency.Now,you can equip your zombies with clothings to reduce damage.You play with your friends with maximum players of ''24 ''in the game.So there are 2 teams,each have 12 members.Lesser than any ZE games.But if all of them are Elite Players?What'll happen?Feels like beaten up by a Castle of Zombies.Oh yeah,vehicles will also return. Maps Some of the maps are new.But some are from ZE 1 and 2. *Bar *Nightclub (still no offensive one) *Inside the Pyramid Of Giza *Great Wall of China *Eiffel Tower *North Pole Santa Claus' hideout *Moon Colony *Genetic Labs *Rocket Silo *Nuclear Power Plant *Manhattan Streets *Borobudur Temple *Ayutthaya *Hotel *Apartments *Suburban homes *Temple of Fire *El Castillo *Suite home *Castle *Stonehenge *Pearl Harbor *Hiroshima's new aftermath *Military Base *Space Station *Farmlands New Stuffs It still includes weapons from outside ZE to cheer up players.But their names had been changed. Melee Weapons *Stingblade *Napalm Fists *Nemehan Chesthush *Napoleon's saber *Richard's annoyingly arrogantly enchanted Excalibur (Different from the Excalibur) *Glamadring *Colossus of X-Men's fists *Wolverine's Claws *Assassination Creed *Indiana Jones' Whip *Catwoman's Bullwhip *NIghtwing's Ice Cream (Actually it's a spinoff of his Escrima Sticks) Sticks *The Stick Of Truth or not really *Kamen Rider Black's "Copied" Lightsaber *Megalodon's Tail Club *Cyclopean Eyeball Sword Ranged Weapons *Purna's Zed's Demise *Con-Fusingly Shattergun *Pyro's Backburner *Automatic Lighting Dagger Launcher *Shadowgun :Dead Zone's Bandit *Dustmaker *Plants Vs Zombies' Peashooter-converted-gun *Joel's Revolver *Ellie's Hunting Rifle *The Joker's Magnum *Harry Pott's Magic Wand *Scout's Bat *Spy's Knife *Drift's Plasma Chainsaw *More Con-Fusingly Arcshot *Bow's to Appolo *Johnny Cage's Classical MK Gold Pistol *Raiden's head without blood *Sawn-off Plasma Shotgun *Mind Bolt Gun *Odin's Gungunir that has been used for rangeds *Hawknose's (Hawkeye spinoff) Bow *Legolas' famous but infamous Bow *Green's Arrow *Jax's arms into a Rocket Launcher *T-Virus Pistol Vehicles *Armored Fan's Truck *TGI's Exclusive car *A Ringwraith's horse *Appaloosa Horse *Mechanical Rhino *Steam-ed Dragon *DECA's car with IDI on the back. *Azteca Horse *Chimera *GTA V's dog but enlarged to Gigantic *Brachionodon *Troll face Van *Decepticons Attack! *War Cow Other zombies Why there is Zombie section?Cause you need to know that....OTHER ZOMBIES FROM OTHER GAMES ARE PLAYABLE!Yes it is!And the best,your starting zombie can be them!They are much powerful than other zombies and they are awesome!The First zombie to be revealed is.... So,what do you think?Leave a comment to talk what zombie type from other medias should be in ZEO?Yes,everyone can suggest what shall appear! Trivia *There are some of other media's stuffs.Guess if you can! *This game made it again into the best game of 2019 Category:TGI Category:PC Games Category:Wii U games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Video Games Category:Games